It Might've Been a Night to Remember
by OliveraT
Summary: Things change drastically one New Years Eve. Too bad either were too drunk to remember it.
1. Default Chapter

This was written for ObiOtaku16's amusement. Eddie Sanderson is a pixie, a very VERY minor character in the show, and Charmy is a character she created one of Cosmo an' Wanda's two kids. For more information, go to her account.

"A-ha haa.. .Ah've alwayss liked ya, you knows dat?" Charmy hiccupped, giggling. Edward Sanderson thought she was the only one who didn't look absolutely repulsive when drunk on flowerbell nectar. He had a bit too much himself, but he was only slightly tipsy, as opposed to the turquoise-haired girl hanging off of him with her arm flung over his shoulders for support while the other hand held her sixth glass. But then, it seemed everyone was getting drunk at the New Years party. He sniffed and, against his better instincts, he helped himself to another drink.

"All that 'Yeh're a perv,' 'Yeh're gross and Ah dun like ya...' act!" She hiccupped again and swayed on the spot despite holding onto the pixie next to her.

"Wha - really?" Sanderson nearly dropped his drink in surprise_. I better slow down on the drinking_, he thought, gripping it tighter, _it's affecting me too fast_. "Even 'You're disgusting and even Astro shouldn't be so desperate to get with you?'"

"Yep!" she grinned. Then her arm slipped and she fell over.

"Urgh," said the pixie, frowning. "I'd better take you home." He picked her up. "I don't think your parents will be able to," he said with a glance over to Cosmo and Wanda, who were dancing like kangaroos in the middle of the ballroom. A large crowd had parted so none of them got hit by their ridiculous moves.

But, for whatever reason, the moment he flew out the door with Charmy he found it difficult to fly in a straight line. The full effect of the nectar was starting to take place…

Sanderson winced when the alarm went off. He was lying on his bed on his side, facing the window. _Why am Ion this side?_ He wondered, as he usually slept on the other side and facing the wall so the light from outside would not wake him up. This time it did not, but his hangover was not being helped any by the bright light (despite his eyes being closed). Pixies were not allowed to have that nectar, and now he knew why - it may affect them slower, but unlike fairies, pixies have horrible hangovers. Sanderson wished he had pulled the violet drapes closed last night. But then...he couldn't really remember what happened last night. Oh well.

Checking the alarm clock next to him, it read 9:47. Since it was his day off, he didn't need to get up just yet, but figured he might as well since he was already awake. Sanderson would have liked a bit more sleep. He was having a nice dream - rather racy one, at that, with a very pretty girl he didn't know. Too bad he couldn't remember what the girl looked like. Opening his eyes lazily, he peered about his room. He slept on a king sized bed, and elegant wooden furniture decorated the room with a large plasma TV on the opposite wall. Being the assistant to the Head Pixie had its perks.

He yawned again and closed his eyes as he reached his arm for his hat on the opposite bedside table, but just as he touched it he noticed something else was on his bed - something with hair. _Long, curly hair_. Glancing over to see what it was, it took him a moment to fully absorb the fact that the hair was turquoise, and there was a small crown resting next to his hat.

Sanderson shot up in bed and clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent from shouting in alarm. With a quick peek under the sheets he suddenly realized that he not only remembered _and_ knew the girl from his dream, but that it was not a dream at all.

_Oh. **Shit**._


	2. Chapter 2

Due to popular demand (but mostly ObiOtaku harassing me to update XD) here is another chapter. Written VERY quickly, as some of you may be able to tell. I'm not sure how I'm going to finish, the story is in a jumble in my head…we'll see.

Also, those of you who read the online comic Errant Story should recognize the voice of reason as something that Sarine was lacking the morning after.

Sanderson panicked. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh – my – GOD. What am I going to do!_ He could not even bear to imagine what Charmy was going to do to him when she woke up. _What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, he had an idea. Maybe he could just magick her back to her own bed! Then he could pretend none of this ever happened! He could deal with the problem of explaining to her family where she was the night before - if he even needed to – later; maybe there was a clause in one of the many pixie by-laws that could allow him to modify memories.

_**Coward**. Don't want to deal with a problem, so you try to magick your way out of it?_

Trying to ignore his voice of reason, he reached for the cell phone resting by his clock. The time changed from 9:49 to 9:50.

**BUUUUUUZZ**.

He had forgotten to unset the alarm the previous day. Sanderson instantly smashed his palm down on the top of the clock and turned off the alarm, but the damage was done. Charmy stirred and inhaled deeply.

Sanderson leaped from the bed toward his clothes thrown hastily on his desk chair the night before, pulling them on as fast as possible. As much as Charmy scared him at times, he wasn't too keen on having to fly out stark naked should he have to make a run for it.

Charmy slowly sat up and rubbed her face, blinking. It took her a second to soak in the fact that this was _not_ her bed. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at Sanderson. He was lying on the floor, on his back, with his legs sticking up in the air, pants half-pulled on. He stopped his hurried dressing and blanched.

There was a very long silence between the two of them that lasted for about ten seconds. Then, in Charmy's mind, something clicked.

Her shriek could be heard in the street below.


End file.
